The wolf's, bunny's and fox's life
by shih-tzubored
Summary: Miyako finally got reunited back with her friends after so many years. Find out how the others react to her sudden appearance and deal with their lost memories of her. While Naruto figures out what is troubling him so much. ( I'ts gonna be a NaruHina you just have to be extremely patient it's gonna be a some what long story.) Please enjoy and comment. :)
1. The beginning of a Journey

My first fanfic. Some of you will read this and end up thinking this doesn't have to do anything with the title. Well I had a hard time making a name for it, ok? It does have to do with the title but you have to be patient. I'm sorry if the story did not live to your expectation. '-' Please enjoy and if you wish to keep reading thank you. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning of a Journey

"Hey would you hurry up were going to be late." said a girlish looking dog.

"I'm almost done" Answered a girl with jet black hair that went to the back of her knees and dark purple bangs.

"I just need to clean my hands." said the girl.

"It's bad enough that I have to baby sit you. Now I have to go to the bathroom with you. To think you hated to go to the bathroom with other people." responded the dog.

"URUSAI MIZUKI-NEE-CHAN" screamed a very red faced girl. "I just felt like someone was watching me, and don't worry this is the last time I ask you for something like this. Besides, I thought you love your sister." said a cute puppy pouted girl.

* Sigh* "Were not even blood related, Miyako-sama" Mizuki said.

"I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES TO STOP CALLING ME -SAMA. You know I hate it when you call me that. I'm not your superior, I'm your sister." Miyako responded with a cute pout in the shape of 3.

"What ever let's just get out of here." said a grinning dog.

"Wait, did you pay for our Dangos?"Miyako asked.

"Yea, now hurry up were going to be late." responded the dog "And don't forget your bag. I swear if it weren't for me you forget everything."

"I don't forget my things." Miyako said.

As they left the Dango shop arguing said girl forgot her bag.

As they walked to a path that would lead them to their destination, they started remembering why there were going there in the first place.

**FLASH BACK: **

"Mom I want to go to Konoha, back to my friends." said a very determined Miyako.

"And what makes you think I will let you?" responded a very beautiful women with long white hair that went down almost to her ankles and beautiful yellow eyes that changed color every now and then to every color imaginable. Her skin was almost pail and she had a weird marking on her hair, a red circle with a triangle going down and cute wolf ears on top. Her face also had markings her eyes looked like she had red eyeliner and on her cheeks had 2 red lines (A/N: like Amaterasu in Okami). She was wearing a beautiful white kimono and on the bottom had silver snowflakes and her obi was silver blue.

"But Amterasu-ka-san you promised me that Mizuki-nee-chan and I would go when we matured-"

"And what makes you think you have matured little one. I know my own daughter has the mentality of an adult and can take care of you. But in the other hand, you my deer have the mind of a child." Amaterasu cut in.

"With all due respect mother I can keep track of her, you yourself said it. I am mature enough to take care of her" said Mizuki.

"Well... but-" Amaterasu looked surprised and a little worried.

"Kaa-san, are you afraid of your too favorite daughters growing up?" Miyako said grinning like a wolf.

"OF COURSE NOT." responded a blushing Amaterasu.

"Then why are you blushing kaa-san?"Asked a still smirking Miyako.

"Fine I will say the truth. I just don't want my Miyako-chan to get hurt again by those filthy merciless humans." said a very mad Amaterasu. "I can still see and feel the days the humans tortured you for something that you couldn't control and the day the ninjas from Konoha beaten you almost to death for something like staying friends with an innocent child. It infuriates me just to think about it." Just then outside of the window it started to blizzard, like millions of merciless snowflakes hitting the ground.

"Please Amaterasu-sama calm down your making a snow storm. Also, your suppose to love humans." said Mizuki.

*Sigh* "Please reconsider my daughters." pleaded Amaterasu.

"Sorry kaa-san I thought this thru for the past month. I have trained with you, I have mastered my jutsu so it wouldn't hurt no one I cared for and me- for that matter because it always backed fired- but now mom I must go and see my beloved friends. I miss them so much it hurts mother. I have nightmares that I would not see them again. Please I'm begging." said a very sad looking Miyako.

Amaterasu intertwined her fingers and laid her chin in her hands. * Sigh* "Fine but you must let me discuss this with the Hokage, get you a big apartment with enough furniture, you also have to visit me frequently and I will visit you, and-"

"Doumo arigatou gozaimashita kaa-san" said a very happy Miyako that was now chocking her adopted mother.

"Can we at least pay the rent and the food?"Asked a very happy Mizuki. She didn't show it around people but she really misses her friends back in Konoha. She also didn't like her mother paying everything.

"Yes you may. Do you want something else Deary? Because I feel you want something else." Asked a very happy Amaterasu. She loved it when her favorite adopted daughter hugged her, she was her only adopted daughter.

"Well I was wondering if you could ask the Hokage if she could tell Hinata-nee-chan to pick me up on the way to Konoha. I can't really remember the way and I really miss her. I haven't seen her since we were 9. Please?"

"It's ok little one I will gladly ask. When will you move?" Amaterasu asked.

Miyako and Mizuki looked at each other and nodded. "3 months from now. It will give us enough time to pack and for kaa-san to get the preparations done. Also I want to say goodbye to uncle before I leave the land of Iron."

"Very well you may leave. Start with the preparations early." Amaterasu said. "But may I talk to Mizuki." Miyako left to tell her uncle the good news while Mizuki staid.

"I'm going to leave you in charge. You mustn't let no one know of Miyako secret unless I or Miyako said so. Also, I will expect you to tell me every thing that goes on. I will also ask Hiashi-san to tell me everything as well. You two will become ninjas from Konoha and must obey the Hokage in all terms, understood?"

"Hai Amatersu-sama" responded a determent Mizuki.

"You may leave"

Mizuki turned for the door but was cut by words that wear rarely said by her mother.

"And honey, take care. I also love you my dear."

"Hai oka-san"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

**Authors notes: **

So this is my first time writing a fanfic. So I'll try to clear up a few things. First of it's gonna be mostly about my OC and her life around the Naruto character and NaruHina, KibaMiya, Akamizu, and surprises on the future just be patient because my other computer had everything and it crashed I'm using a new computer. Second I will show a little about Miyako and Mizuki to clear any confusion.

**Name: **Miyako Okami

**Age:** 16

**Appearance: **She has Naruto's skin color but a little lighter than his, yellow eyes that changes depending what power she uses: blue-water, red-fire, brown-earth, light green-air, pinkishpurple-lightning. But when she uses the Gobi's chakra it's purple. She has jet black hair that reaches the back of her knees with dark purple bangs. Has a star on her left cheek and a moon on the other. Uses a long sleeved white shirt like Neji's but shows her flat stomach and the border of the shirt has turquoise her arms are wrapped like Lee's but she hides them with her long sleeves, a skirt that is half her thigh in length with the same colors and splits on her left thigh revealing black short short leggings, her kunai pouch on her right side and black anbu shoes. Is 5' 2'' and is around 99.2 pounds.

**Skills:** Can control the elements with few hand sings do to the Gobi and family blood line. Dose not have much strength but can manege she is fast but not as fast as Mizuki. Can cook, draw, sing and babysit.

**Faults: **Cat's absolutely hate her, is kinda childish, she sometimes is socially awkward, doesn't think things twice (unless it's serious) and get's sick quite frequently from using to much of her power.

**Likes:** All kinds of food except spicy food, k-9, her friends and family, drawing, cooking, nature and animals.

**Dislike: **Cat's that attack her, spicy food, Akatsuki and even if she doesn't admit it her old village.

**Name: **Mizuki Okami

**Age:** 16

**Appearance **: She looks like a Saluki when transformed into a dog. Her fur is white only her tail, ears, nose and limbs are are light brown colored. Her eyes are dark green colored. In her wolf form she has the same colors but instead of brown there dark grayish blue. She can take the appearance of Miyako only her eye color changes and her bangs color into dark grayish blue.

**Skills **: She is super strong even stronger than Sakura and that is without using her chakra and super fast but not as fast as Lee. Can do a few ninjustsu but is best known for her analytically parts in battle, strengths and speed. Also best known to have no trace of emotion when killing.

**Faults**: Can't take a joke, is to serious, sucks at house chores and barely smiles.

**Likes:** Her family, friends, bitter things and snow.

**Dislike: **Cats, people not taking her seriously, children, some sweets and hot days.


	2. Gifts

Chapter 2: Gifts 

"Are we there yet?" asked a very bored Miyako.

"No" answered a very calm Mizuki.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?" (A/N: This went on about 10 to 20 times I'm just lazy to write it.)

"No. Now stop asking cause were going to be walking for a long time. Be patient or so help me I will kick your ass"

"Fine, can I sing then?"

"Fine." said a mad but glad Mizuki. She loved how Miyako voice sounded.

"I will sing a song just for such occasion, Ray of Light by Nakagawa Shoko" said happy Miyako. The weirdest thing that happened is when Miyako was going to sing the winds, trees, water and animals would make rhythm that would be the song. They thought it might be their mother but they never asked her. Miyako cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

Ano hi kara zutto

Nakanai to kimete kita kedo

Itami wo kasanetemo

Nanika wo yurusezu ni ita

Mou modorenai ikutsumono hibi

Boku wa mada nanimo dekizuni

Kimi no ita kioku no kakera

Mata hitotsu kiete yuku

Kyou yori motto tsuyoku naritai

Kono koe ga itsuka todoku you ni

Arukitsuzukete kaze ga yandara

Kimi wo sagashite sora miageru yo

Yoake no saki ni hikari ga sasu yo

Kono mune no dokoka

Tojikometeta hazu no koto mo

Ima nara sukoshi dake

Wakaru you na kigashita

Dokomademo tsuzuiteku michi

Atarashii keshiki ga fuetemo

Kimi wa mou dokonimo inai

Tada toki ga sugiru dake

Kyou yori motto tsuyoku naritai

Yatto mitsuketa omoi no tame ni

Namida no tsubu ga ame ni nattemo

Kawarazu hikaru hoshi miageru yo

Nagareru kumo ga irozuiteku yo

Kigatsukeba boku wa mata

Otono no natteku kedo

Imademo wakaranai koto bakari de

Soredemo tooi sora no kanata ni wa

Tsunagaru to shinjiteru

Kyou yori motto tsuyoku naritai

Kono koe ga kimi ni todoku you ni

Arukitsuzukete kaze ga yandara

Kotae sagashite sora miageru yo

Yoake no saki ni hikari ga sasu yo

Niji ga kakaru yo

As Miyako kept walking forward she realized something. "Oh o."

"What wrong?" Asked a concern Mizuki.

Miyako turned to her and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well I kinda forgot something."

Sigh "You forgot you bag again, didn't you?"Asked a very irritated Mizuki.

Miyako just nodded shamefully.

Sigh "If it wasn't for the fact that it had all our papers and keys to the apartment I would have left it gladly to teach you a lesson. Stay here I'll go get it. Don't you dare move from this spot or else." said a very mad Mizuki. Mizuki was the fastest runner so she went to go get her bag.

Miyako just staid sited on a rock near by a river and enjoyed the sound of the water running down the wide stream and the many colorful birds communicating in the warm morning sun. She took of her shoes and dipped her soar feet into the cold water. "Aaa its cold." she said as she looked at the colorful river fish nibbling on her toes. "Hey stop that. That tickles." The fishes then started to play with her toes as if they understood her. She started to laugh and playfully chased them away with her toes. Just then she heard a sound near the bushes.

"I finally have you little brat. It's pretty hard to get you since you are always around that mutt and mother of yours." Said a man in a long black coat with red clouds on it. And orange hair with purple eyes with rings on them.

Miyako just kept sitting on her rock with her feet in the water splashing. Her face getting as much sun as it can then she glanced at the man. Without moving her face out of the heating sun. "And what do you want piece of shit. Can't you see I'm relaxing?" asked a very bored looking girl.

"I want information on the Gobi and by the way if your mother hasn't told you I'm from Akatsuki." said the man walking towards her.

"Akatsuki? Never heard about it. And what if I said I don't know what's a Gobi. Is it a fish? Can you eat it?" asked Miyako being all bored.

"Then I'll torture you to death for the information." said man walked up to her taking of his Akastuki cloak and throwing it to the ground. He took 5 steps closer to her and suddenly stopped.

"I don't think so Mr. I have plans and one of them is not dyeing. I'm going to see my friends and no one will stop Me." said Miyako in a bored out of her mind tone, still in her rock.

Suddenly the man felt all tingly and strange inside of his body. He then felt a trickle blood going down his nose and in the corner of his eyes. Then he saw how the girl got up her rock and walked on the water, took certain distance from him and made a wall of ice in front of her without making hand seals. Suddenly he heard a click and his body exploded chunks of meat everywhere. His arm hit the ice barrier that Miyako maid and blood falling down the ice that went down to the water and down the stream. Miyako disabled the wall and walked up to where the man left his coat.

"Ewww gross it's covered in blood and flesh" She then sniffed the blood "It's not even good meat. Oh well better wash it. I was starting to get cold anyway and maybe this will be good gift for the Hokage. Now, we're is that ring I saw on his hand?" she asked looking around then she found what she was looking for. A hand with a ring. It was a blue ring with the kanji for zero. "How weird. Oh well. I better get out of here, what if that man had a friend nearby?" with that she left running and jumping from tree to tree. Seven miles from where she killed the man. She settled under a tree and started to worry if Mizuki would get mad at her for not staying. Then she sat under the shade of the tree and fell asleep.


	3. Lost Things

Chapter 3: Lost things

+2 months and 28 days from the discussion between Amaterasu and her daughters. +

"HEY NARUTO WAKE UP. YOU'RE NOT STAING ALL DAY IN THAT APARTMENT." yelled a very mad pink hair kunoichi, banging on the door with her mighty fist of said boy apartment.

Then a blond headed boy came from the door just wearing boxers with cute little frogs and foxes. "I'll be there in 15 minutes and Sakura would you please stop messing up my door. It's a new one since you broke my last one."He said glancing at the broken door that was in the corner of his kitchen.

"Well I can't help it that you're so damn stupid. Oh by the way, do you know whose moving 4 doors up from your apartment?" Asked Sakura looking at said apartment. It was one of the best apartments in the village even know it was in the most destroyed run downed building in the village. From that apartment you could see the backyard that was filled with green grass field and a grove with trees of all kinds like cherry blossoms, oak trees, apple trees, etc. It was perfect for people that wanted to stay comfy and close to nature. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 and a half bathrooms; a big kitchen connected with the living room and in between the kitchen and leaving room was a slide door leading to the balcony that had the big view of the oasis.

"I don't know but some people with wolf's ears keep bringing stuff in." answered Naruto. Just as the "movers" were placing the last of the furniture, a box fell 2 doors down the apartment. The "movers" kept carrying the last piece of furniture without noticing. When they finished they left, not noticing the box that was left behind. Naruto quickly changed and went walking towards the box. Sakura followed.

"What are you doing Naruto? That's not yours." Said an annoyed Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, you're not a bit curious on who the mover is?"Naruto asked. Sakura answered with a blushed mad face and just nodded. Naruto quickly grabbed the box and ran to his apartment while grabbing Sakura by the wrist. They sat on the floor looking at the box in wonder. The box was beautiful, medium-small sized and it was a silver dark blue with stars and a crescent moon, it had the name Miyako imbedded in it. They had questioned look on their faces. "Open it" said a scared Sakura. Naruto being all manly and courageous for the girl he had a crush on opened it. Inside they found various stuff. In the box were the following stuff: a diadem with two bunnies on the corner, a stuffed bunny with the name Hinata Hyuga written in each back paws, a book with cooking recipe, a toy kunai knife, a toy turtle, a Hyuga symbol patch, a plush of a dog that looked like Akamaru, a paper with a flower in it, a dried up blue butterfly, a drawing of a stick figure with cotton balls on the top, there was an Uchiha fan, a hair pin with a cherry blossom on it with the name Sakura Haruno and lastly a picture of all of them; rookie9 and team Gai- when they were 6 and a girl they didn't recognize with short spiky jet black hair that went to her shoulder with dark purple bangs and with the same diadem they found on her hair. They were all around the girl, Naruto and Hinata hugging her, smiles on their face but tiers on their eyes.

"Hey that's my hair pin. I have been looking for it everywhere. But, why does this girl have it?"Sakura went to get her hair pin but suddenly felt wrong getting it back like if she was getting something that didn't belong to her anymore. Naruto felt the same way when he went to get the diadem. "Naruto, do you know who the girl in the picture is?"Sakura asked.

"Not a clue but I feel like I have seen the diadem before. Do you recognize her? And why does she have stuff that belongs to some of us? Do you think she's a stalker?" Naruto said feeling all panicked all of a sudden.

"I highly doubt she's a stalker. Let's ask the other and see if they know her." answered Sakura.

"Shikamaru come on, were hungry, especially Choji. We've been training nonstop since this morning." wined a blond haired girl with ice blue eyes. She was wearing her usual clothes: a purple skirt and a purple top, her hair in her usual ponytail.

"Fine Ino get Choji were going to Ichiraku." said a very bored Shikamaru.

"Finally I'm starving. CHOJI! WERE GOING TO EAT AT ICHIRAKU." yelled Ino. Choji was already half way there.

"CHOUTO MATTE CHOJI!" Ino yelled, running after him.

"How troublesome" said a bored Shikamaru running after them.

Team Gui was walking around the streets when they saw team 10 running to Itchiraku. TenTen was curious as to why they were running.

"Hey guys do you want to go to Itchirakus for lunch?" TenTen asked

"YOSH MY YOUGHTFUL FRIEND, IM STARVING." yelled Lee

Neji just stared angrily at Lee then he glanced at TenTen "Fine I'm also a little hungry."

They all started to walk to Itchiraku.

"K-kiba-kun h-hold up." pleaded a very tired indigo colored hair girl.

"Come on Hinata it's suppose to be a race." said Kiba being all energetic.

"I know but I can't help it. You got a 2 minutes head start." said a very fatigue Hinata.

"But Shino is already there." he said pointing to their destination. Ichiraku ramen.

"O-ok l-let's go. I f-feel better n-now."

They entered the shop and ordered their ramen. As they waited they heard Sakura arguing with someone while entering the shop. Hinata saw the person that Sakura was arguing with and blushed uncontrollably to the point of almost, almost, fainting. Then she saw that the person had a box on his hands. Just then entered a tired looking team 10 and a curios looking team Gui.

"Hey guys what up?" asked said boy with the box.

"Hey Naruto." greeted Kiba. Shino just nodded and Hinata just said a stuttered hey. Team 10 was just catching their breath while team Gui got seated, ordered ramen and greeted Naruto. Naruto, Sai -who was just passing by-and Sakura sat down and ordered some ramen and while they waited they asked their friends. "Hey guys do any of you know this girl in the picture?" Naruto asked while taking out the picture from the box. He then passed the picture to his friends. One by one they saw the picture and shook their head or said no. By then there orders of ramen got to them. When everybody got there bowls Neji answered. "Umm Hinata-sama, isn't this your childhood friend Okami Miyako?" Hinata had her mouth full of ramen broth and spat it out. Then she ran to Neji and took the picture. Everyone was shocked because it was so unlike her to be rude like that. "Miyako-chan... NARUTO-KUN WERE DID YOU GET THAT BOX?" she asked clearly irritated. "I-I-I-I f-found it t-t-his m-morning on the f-floor on m-my a-a-apart-ment building." Naruto was terrified now. It was the first time Hinata acted that way towards him. Especially if she screamed at him and not even once stuttered. Hinata started to cry and took the box from him and ran out with the box in hand heading for the Hyuga compound.

All of them got out of there shocked state when they heard Neji sigh. "I should have expected something like this." Everyone stared at him with questioned look on their faces. Neji then sigh and explained. "Okami-san and Hinata-sama were best friends when they were little, I think since 4 or 5. When Hiashi-sama had business in the land of Iron he would take Hinata with him. He understood how his daughter felt if he didn't took her and it help with negotiations between the clans. Hinata-sama and Okami-san would always do everything together, they would cook together, play, eat, sleep in the same bed, and even take baths together in the hot springs (A/N: No perverted thing here just adorableness.) Then by the time Hinata turn 9 she started to visiting frequently until she turn 13 all the visits stopped. It's not like she didn't wanted but she had to get stronger for the sake of the village, clan and ..."he glanced at Naruto and sigh 'How clueless can he be?' Neji thought. Everyone noticed but Naruto didn't understand. They all sigh. "Continuing on she thinks that O kami-san will never forgive her for not visiting. She think that she abandoned her. That's why every time she hears, see, or remembers her she cries. I apologies in her behalf I know she didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"It's ok Neji there's no need for that" Sakura said looking embarrassed. "Right guys?" everyone just nodded while they ate. Naruto just looked sad while he ate his 7 bowl of ramen. "Can we all check on her when were done? I'm afraid of going by myself." Naruto asked. They all looked at Naruto with a shocked faces, then they turned serious, smiled at him and nodded. When they fished they all headed to the Hyuga compound.

"G-g-gomena-asai... M-m-miyako-chan. P-p-p-p-please f-f-forgive me" said a sobbing Hinata from the farthest corner of her room away from her door. "I'm s-s-sorry." *Knock**Knock* "Hintata-sama you got visitors there waiting on the leaving room."One of the branch members said. "H-h-hai I'll be down in a minute." Then she cleaned herself up and headed down to the leaving room.

She then saw all her friends sited down on the table. And quickly apologizes for how she acted at the restaurant. "Don't worry Hinata were the one who should apologies."Sakura said. Hinata had a questioned look on her face. "Why is that Sakura-san?"Hinata asked. "For bringing it. Neji told us everything. We're sorry." Sakura answered. "It's ok, you guys didn't know". Said a gloomy looking Hinata. "And besides she might be mad at me for abandoning her. She probably hates me to death for what I did to her." Hinata said tearing up again. Naruto suddenly got up looking down the floor with trembling fist by his side. "Stop that. HINATA STOP THAT, DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE HURTING EVERYONE ESPECIALLY YOU AND MIYAKO." Naruto yelled the last part. "N-naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. Then she was caught off guard when Naruto went up to her and hugged her. "If she's really your friend she would forgive you. If not, keep trying to be friends again, don't give up if you really care for her. Ok?" He said the last part looking up at her with his brilliantly and famous-for Hinata- smile holding her forearms.

"H-hai" Hinata said with scarlet red cheeks. He was surprise to not see her faint. But shrugged it off. "Ummm Hinata-chan, I know I'm pushing it but the other were curious on what was on the box. Can we please see it even if it just once?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked at him and smiled. "H-hai N-naruto-kun." She went running to her room and got the box from the night stand then she went running to the leaving room.

"Here you go. She told me of this box once. She told me it had special memories of us. So please don't take anything away from this box." pleaded Hinata while opening the box and placing it on the table. Everyone took a look inside and said in union "That's where it went." or "I was looking for that." Tenten looked at her very first toy kunai it had pink wrappings in it instead of white. Rock Lee took his toy turtle and hugged it. Neji took the patch and smiled. Ino saw the flower and immediately recognized it as the first wild flower she got out of Konoha, it was a wild Hosta, lavender colored. Shikamaru recognized the weird drawing of the stick figure and cotton balls 'I thought I gave this to mom'. Choji found his favorite cook book. Kiba found his plushy of Akamaru that his mother gave him for his 5 birthday. Shino found one of his favorite butterflies he got when little. Sakura started to admire her hair pin and Hinata hugged her toy bunny. Naruto just stared at the strange diadem.

'Hey Kyubi do you remember her?' Naruto asked.

Kyubi didn't respond.

'Hey-'

_'I Heard you the first time. And sadly kit I can't tell you'_

'Why not?' asked an Irritated Naruto.

_'All in due time, kit. Just be patient'_. Then all was quite.

"Hey Hinata-chan can you tell us more of her?" asked a very happy Ino.

"Ummm Ok?" Hinata answered and talked about Miyako. Telling stories about how they trained, played, and did everything together. She told them the time Miyako pranked one of the toughest Okami clan member by putting pink ink on his shampoo and replaced all his clothes with skirts and very tight shirts that said 'BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS' or 'GLAMURE GIRL'. The man chased them all the way to the meeting room where Amaterasu and her dad were. "I never saw dad and Amaterasu-sama laugh so much before. It was hilarious, he looked like a mad travestied Sakura because he also had green eyes." she said laughing her ass out, rolling on the floor and holding her stomach with tears on her eyes. Everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor holding their stomachs, even Neji was laughing. Sakura was just chuckling with a popped up vain on her forehead. She didn't burst from madness because she was happy that Hinata cheered up.

"I have to try that one on Kakashi-sensai." Said a tearing Naruto.

"It's starting to get late we better go." Shikamaru said. Everyone wanted to take their things but they felt wrong about it, like Sakura that morning, so with a questioned look on their face they put everything back to the box with one question in their heads 'Who are you?' With that they all left.

Hinata said goodbye to everyone. Then went take a shower, dressed and she went straight to bed.

"Good Night Miyako-chan" said a very sleepy Hinata.


	4. What a Great Morning

Chapter 4: What a great morning

"Hinata-nee-chan time to wake up. You have to go meet up with team Kurenai. They left a note saying that they will be on training ground 8 at 9:00 a.m. Hurry up!" Hinata's young sister said thru the door, Hinata then heard the little foot steeps going away from her door. She decided to head to the bathroom for her morning shower. As she got to her bathroom she turned on the cold water so she could fully wake up. When she finished she got dressed and headed for the kitchen so she would prepare breakfast for her family. Usually it was to be the branch member who is to cook the meals for the main family, but Miyako encouraged her to cook to show how much she loved her family. She remembered how they usually spent the day at the Okami village like estate.

**Flash Back**

"M-m-miyako-nee-c-chan are you sure we can be alone in the kitchen?" asked an 8 year old Hinata.

"Sure, I am like the heiress to the clan or something. Why can't I cook in my own kitchen?"Answered an 8 year old Miyako. "Besides if we're going to become great ninjas we have to learn how to cook for ourselves during missions. And make special dinners to the people we love, right? So let's start early, ok?" She said with a smile on her face. "And if we get in trouble I'll take the blame. Don't worry so much or you'll get all wrinkly. Can you pass me the water bowl that's next to the sink? I wanna try something." Hinata brought her the bowl being extra careful not spill the water. "Here you go. So what are you going to do?"Asked little Hinata.

"I'm going to try and do my special jutsu or 'ability' like oka-san says. Anyway I'm going to try and see if I cut some veggies with the water. " answer little Miyako smiling.

"But didn't Amaterasu-san tell you not to try it. She says it always backfires and I saw it during your training. She also told you not do it if a shinobi is not arou-"

"I know Hinata-chan but I won't get any better if I don't practice. And oka-san and I don't practice that much. Plus I want to get stronger. Hand me the tomato. Please." Little Hinata handed her the tomato and took a step back wanting to see her perform the jutsu but not get hurt. "Ok here we go" Little Miyako placed her hand on top of the water bowl and started to raise her hand. Miyako put all her concentration on her jutsu by pulling up a stream of water and tried to make it sharp to cut the tomato. "SUGOII MIYAKO-NEE-CHAN YOUR DOING GR-*GASP*" Miyako broke her concentration and the stream of water suddenly froze and took the shape of a whip heading straight for Hinata. "NOOOO" Miyako went running in front of Hinata and took most of the blow. It cut her on her little chest and her left shoulder while Hinata got a cut on her right leg.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Amaterasu yelled as she came in the kitchen door with Hiashi following very close behind. *GASP* "HINATA-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED HERE" yelled a very terrified Amaterasu as she saw Hinata covered in Miyako's blood and her blood. Trying o so very hard to patch up Miyako with a kitchen towel, sobbing "P-please b-be o-ok. P-please b-be o-ok" over and over again. Crying over Miyako's body. "M-m-miyako-nee-c-chan w-wanted t-t-t-o p-pra-t-ice h-her j-jutsu b-but I-I b-broke her c-c-concent-tration and the i-ice was g-g-going t-to h-h-hurt me s-s-so she g-g-got on the w-way and t-took m-most of the a-a-attack. IM SO SORRY" sobbed little Hinata. Hiashi ran to his daughter and picked her up. "It's ok sweetie. We will take it from here. Thank you for holding in most of Miyako-chan blood. Tell the nurse to heal your leg and go clean up. Don't worry about Miyako-chan we will take it from here." Little Hinata was amazed that her dad was not furious but did as she was told and got an extra nurse to help her father and Amaterasu.

After intense healing, lots of bandages and wrappings Miyako was finally stable in her room resting for the night. Hinata wanted to check on her to see how bad she got hurt. She entered her room and saw how Miyako had bandages all over her chest and left shoulder and how she looked as pail as her. "I-im s-s-sooo s-s-sorry M-miyako-nee-chan it's all m-my f-f-fault I b-b-broke y-your c-c-concentration. T-t-this w-would never h-had h-h-happen i-if-" "That's enough Hinata-nee-chan stop blaming yourself, you warned me and I didn't listen."Miyako started to get up from her bed but was stopped by little Hinata. "No you need to rest up. You're badly injured." said Hinata all concerned for her. "Only if you stop blaming yourself for my stupid decisions." "Bu-" "No buts Hinata it's my fault end of discussion. I told you if something happened don't worry, I will take care of it." She said the last part smiling to Hinata reassuring her that everything was really ok. Little Hinata started to cry and little Miyako hugged her and started to cry with her not because she was hurt or pitied her, just because she was happy that she felt that their friendship got stronger even for a instant .

** End of Flashback **

Hinata placed her pointing finger under her bottom lip thinking out loud. "Kinda think of it. That was the time that I started to visit less. Oh hope she doesn't think-" "Hinata-nee-chan can you hurry up I'm starving" said her sister Hanabi as she stopped Hinata's train of thoughts.

"Oh. Yea sorry Hanabi-nee-chan. Here's your chocolate chip and banana pancake.

"Thanks Hinata-nee-chan. Oh by the way you're going to be late." Hanabi said the last thing with a goofy smile.

"AHH I ALMOST FORGOT." Hinata almost yelled with rosy cheeks. "A-arigato Hanabi-nee-chan. Oh tell Neji-nii-san to eat his breakfast, o-ok?"

" Mhm meee-mam" answered Hanabi with a mouthful of pancakes.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HINATA!"

"Calm down Kiba. I left a note saying to meet us here at 9:00 a.m is still 8:45. She's probably fixing up some breakfast for her family like she always does. And one of the many things a shinobi should do is be calm. " 'Something I highly doubt he will get with that attitude.'

"Shino is right Kiba. Be calm and patient" said Kurenai sitting under the shadow of a cherry blossom tree.

They were on a meadow in the middle of a forest. The meadow had plenty of green grass, rabbit holes and giant boulders perfect for taijutsu training while dodging. Akamaru enjoyed playing with the rabbits; he didn't hurt them but just chased them away. Kiba was lying down on the grass looking up at the white cotton balls in the sky. While Shino was looking at some butterflies dancing on the floor and then setting up on to the sky.

"S-sorry I'm late" Hinata said as she jumped down a tree and landed next to Kurenai.

"Actually Hinata you're just in time. Kiba just started to complain like always. Shall we get started?" Kurenai said as she got up from her spot.

" Hai" team Kurenai said in union as they got into teams of 2. Shino and Kiba. Hinata and Kurenai.

"Then let's begin" as soon as Kurenai said those words Shino sent out swarm of bugs and Akamaru took the appearance of Kiba. Hinata activated the byakugan and back flipped taking precaution.

"Shizune. Where did I put that mission's scroll for team 8?" Tsunade asked looking desperately on her dump of a desk. It was piled high on paper, scrolls, brushes with ink and bottles of sake.

"Oh. It's time for that mission? Time fly's by faster than I thought. Let me see... were did I put those papers?..." Shinzune asked herself as she put her index finger under her bottom lip, pacing around the room trying to remember where she placed the scroll. "Oh yea. I gave them to TonTon so she could put it in a safe place. TonTon, hone, were did you place the scroll?"

"Oink Oink" Tonton ran out of the room and after 6 minutes came back with a scroll on her mouth.

"Thank you Tonton" Shizune said.

"Shizune, why do you give out important document to a pig?"

"B-b-because no one w-will think to f-f-find something i-i-important where a pig goes...?" Shizune said wile trembling nervously.

"Oh then... very well thought. Tonton hand me the scroll. So I can make sure everything is ready."

"Oink" Tonton jump up the desk and gave Tsunade the scroll. With another "Oink" she jumped down the desk. Tsunade began to read the scroll making check marks on things that were already done. "Well Shizune everything seems to be in order. The only thing missing is the team to pick her up. Can you tell Sakura to get them?" Tsunade asked.

"As you wish Tsunade-sama" Shizune left carrying Tonton on their way to get Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaan I'm sooooo booored. Why can't we train?" Naruto asked as they walk down the streets of Konoha.

"URUSAIII! UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY WITH ALL YOU'RE DAMN WAINING. Kakashi-sensei and Sai-kun are on a mission so you just have to wait."

"Oh... I have an idea, why don't we go on a date?" asked a very determined Naruto.

"No, no, no, no and no. I have to go to the hospital and besides I still love Sasuke-kun... Well bye." Skaura whispered the last thing hoping that Naruto did not hear what she said. She looked at the floor and was about to get on her way to the hospital until she saw Shizune with Tonton running towards them.

"There you are Sakura-chan" Shizune said.

"Oh. Ohiyo Shizune-san. How can I help you?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade-sama asked me to ask you to get team 8, they have a mission."

"Oh, don't worry I'll get them."

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Shizune bowed, said her goodbye, and left for the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto, do you mind helping me find them?" asked Sakura with a smile.

Naruto looked at her and thought 'After saying THAT she wants me to help her?' "Sure I'll help"

"Thank you Naruto. Let's see if Neji knows where they are." Sakura said as they headed for the Hyuga compound.

"I'm heading out to meet Tenten and Lee, Hanabi. Do your training exercises." Neji said as he was heading out to the front gate of the compound.

"Hai Neji-san. Say hi to them for me, please"

"Sure thing"he said as he opened the gate door and headed down the road towards the training grounds.

"Hey there's Neji" Neji heard Naruto from behind. "Oii Neji hold up."

"Why hello Naruto and Sakura-san. How can I help you?" He was looking at Sakura that was jogging behind Naruto as they came to meet him.

"Ohayo Neji-san. Do you know where team Kurenai is? Tsunade has requested them." Sakura informed.

"Oh. Let see if I can remember... Oh yes they are training on the training ground 8. If they're going on a mission please tell Hinata-sama to inform her father."

"Sure thing Neji-san and thank you for the information." Sakura thanked as she grabbed Naruto by the wrist pulling him towards the training grounds.

"Chouto matte Sakura-chan I need to ask Neji something" Naruto said as he pulled, or yanked, his wrist out of Sakura's hand. Sakura looked like she was going to smack his head but Naruto gave her a cold look.

"How can I help you Naruto?" asked Neji thinking 'It must be something important if he gave a cold look like that to Sakura'

"Is Hinata ok? She didn't stutter and she laughed, something I've never seen her do, yeah maybe a giggle or two but not a actual laughter. She also looked kinda strange because even if she laughed she had a dark look in her eyes." 'Why am I so worried all of a sudden. It's not like I like her... I love Sakura-chan... But she is my friend so I should worry.'

Neji looked surprise that Naruto noticed her behavior or the fact that he even cared. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think it is that remembering Okami-san still hurts her. And as for the stuttering I think that Okami-san gives her the courage to not stutter. It always happened when she was little. She always stuttered, but around Okami-san, it seemed like she never had that problem in the beginning. Sorry for asking this but, why are you interested on her all of a sudden?"

"W-well she is my friend and I-I was like- I don't know worried about her, that's all." Naruto said all nerves scratching the back of his head.

"Sure what ever, can we please go I have to deliver the message?" Sakura said with a hint of... jealousy?... in her voice.

'Is Sakura jealous?'Neji thought in his head. "Well I better be on my way."

"Well one more spar and we can leave for the hot springs and have some lunch, my treat since you guys are getting much stronger than I expected."Kurenai said pride in her voice on the improvements on her students.

"YAHOOO THANK'S KURENAI-SENSAI" Kiba yelled all enthusiast.

"But first I want to check how strong everyone is by punching and kicking does bolder up ahead." Kurenai said pointing at the boulders she was mentioning. They were actually part of the mountains.

'Does she know that's part of the mountains?' Everyone thought in sink. Their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on." Kurenai said motioning to move. "You first Shino."

"Hai. Kurenai-sensai." Shino channeled chakra in his right arm and punched the super hard stone that was like iron. It made a medium sized crater 2 feet deep and the size of Konohamaru.

"Very good Shino now punch it again with your other arm and then kick it with both legs once."

He did as he was told. His other arm did the same damage as his first punch, but the legs made a little more damage.

"Ok Kiba your next." Kiba walked up to the boulder and channeled chakra to his right arm then punched the "bolder" as hard as he could. It was 3 feet deep and a little bit bigger then Shino's crater. Kiba did the same damage with the rest of his limbs.

"Very good Kiba. OK Hinata your next." Kurenai said looking at her with pride in her eyes. Hinata seemed a bit hesitant. "Come on Hinata I know you can do it."

"H-hai Kurenai-sensai" Hinata stuttered with her hands on her chest like she always does on a nervous habit. She walked up to the iron hard wall, stared at it and gulped. She looked at her sensai who just gave her a determined nod.

"Go on Hinata, I know you can do a better job than the boys."

Kiba looked at her, a little pist but dropped it when he thought of Hinata. Shino just nodded for encouragement.

Hinata nodded and examined the bolder. 'I can do this. Everyone believes I can. Why can't I? I'll prove myself I can.' She concentrated all her chakra and strength to her right arm, pulled her right arm back and slung it forward but before it could make contact she heard: "OOOIIII HINATA-CHAN, KIBA, SHINO, KURENAI-SENSAI" Everyone looked at the opposite direction of the mountain and saw Naruto yelling from afar running towards them.

"Na-na-naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered covering her mouth with her right hand.

'Awful timing' everyone thought except Hinata.

'Or is it?'Kurenai thought as she walked up to Hinata and whispered in her ear: "Now's your chance Hinata. To show Naruto how strong and great a kunoishi you are. Don't mess it up." Kurenai backed away knowing that now her student will give it her all to prove something to her crush.

Hinata looked at her sensai surprised and then nodded. Naruto and Sakura reached them and were about to inform them but Kurenai stopped them and pointed to Hinata signaling to pay attention.

'Ok Hinata you can do it. Just concentrate, Naruto and Sakura-san is here watching and judging your every move. Now you have to prove them how great you are...Oh what I'm I thinking I can't do this.' Just as Hinata thought that she had a sudden image of Miyako when they were young smiling at her saying: 'Come on Hinata-nee-chan I know you can do it.' Hinata smiled at her thought of her childhood friend and then pulled her right arm back and concentrated all her chakra on her palm. "HIAA!" *crash* that was all they could hear because their eyes were clouded with a huge dust cloud.

"Very good Hinata. Just like I said, I knew that you could do it. Now try it with your other limbs... Umm Hinata...Hinata?" Kurenai said.

They waited for the dust cloud to clear up and saw a pile of crumbled rocks. Hinata no were in sight.

Naruto screamed in terror "HINATA!" He went running to the pile of rubble. The only trace of him being with the group was the dust cloud he left behind. He started to panic and dig his friend out. "OH MY KAMI, BE OK." The other snapped out of there shock and started to help dig her out. "Uugh" Naruto heard under a pile close to him. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled. He started to dig were he heard the noise and found Hinata with spirals for eyes and a big bump in her head with a little blood coming out of her forehead. He tried to carry her out of the pile of rocks but her foot was trapped under a big bolder. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll get you out just give me a sec." "SAKURA-CHAN HELP ME OUT HERE" he yelled for his friend.

"DID YOU FIND HER?" Sakura yelled back.

"YES, PLEASE HELP ME. SHE LOOKS BADLY INJURED." By the time he finished the sentence everyone was around him.

"We have to get her to a hospital. But first let's get that boulder of her foot." Sakura went up to the boulder, cracked her knuckles, grabbed the bolder and tossed it aside. "Wow that was pretty heavy."

"Sakura, why didn't you push it?" Naruto asked. Everyone sigh even Kiba, too much of their surprise.

"Because, idiot, I could have crushed her foot more than it all ready is." Sakura went to check on Hinata to make sure it was ok to move her. With a nod she confirmed that moving Hinata would not worsen her condition. "Ok, Naruto, time to get her to the hospital."


	5. A good mission, Bad timing

Chapter 5: A good mission, Bad timing.

"Tsunade-sama isn't going to be happy when she finds out about this." Sakura said.

They were already in the hospital. They placed the unconscious Hinata on a stretcher and were waiting for Tsunade to check on her. Naruto was leaning on the wall staring at Hinata's peaceful face; they were the only ones on the emergency room because the rest of the team and Sakura left to get Tsunade. 'She looks like a sleeping angel…'

"Naruto what the hell are you blushing and staring at Hinata for, you perv." Sakura said as she came in the emergency room with Tsunade and the rest of the team.

"HUH, NANI?, I wasn't thinking like that Sakura…it was just…..nothing" Naruto left the room to stand outside.

"What's gotten in to him lately?" Sakura thought out loud. She turned to Tsunade who was checking on Hinata's leg and forehead. "So, how is she Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Horrible timing to get injured like that. Just when I was going to send team 8 on a mission. What am I going do…" Tsunade looked furious on the outside but on the inside she was completely on panic mode.

"Why can't I do the mission? After all I am a better Kunoichi than her." Sakura said.

Everyone was just staring at her amazed to what she said. Naruto came in the room outraged that she said that. "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA." Naruto was furious. His face as red as a tomato his eyes turning to the enraged Kyubi ruby colored ones.

"WELL IT IS TRU-" Sakura was going to defend herself when she was cut by Tsunade.

"Sakura, you may be my student, but we DO NOT bad mouth our comrade, understand?" Sakura looked ashamed and nodded. 'What the hell came over me?' Sakura and Naruto thought to them selves.

"But Tsunade-sama, why can't I go?" Sakura asked with her head still down with shame.

"Because it's a special request from the person. And I, for one, would be the last person in the world to upset her." Tsunade started to look more furious but on the inside of her brain it looked like a million of tiny Tsunades running around throwing papers in panic mode screaming: "WHERE GANNA DIE!"

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama. Why do you fear this person?" Shino asked what was in everyone mind.

"Because this person can kill an entire land if she wanted to. And that if she is alone. I would hate to see what she and her clan can do."

Everyone looked pale and gulped so loud that the nurse receptionist heard it.

*In the reception area.*

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yea. It sounded like a loud scared gulp. Oh well, let's get back to work."

*Back in Hinata's hospital room.*

"Who is this person? Tsunade-sama. And can you explain the mission?" Kurenai asked this time.

"Well I will explain the mission when Hinata wakes up. I hate repeating myself. As for the other question... She is the leader of the strongest clan on the whole shinobi world. Not only does she control the strongest clan but she also has the richest clan combined into one. Is a nightmare to have that clan as your enemy but a dream of a kage to have a treaty with them, so far no one can make one. She has 2 treaties that I know of: the treaty with the samurais of the land of Iron, but that treaty is as old as history, and one clan that she refuses to make contact with their kage due to problems in the past."

"Which clan is that Tsunade-sama?" asked Shino.

"The Hyuga clan. And it's because of their leader's daughters that they make the treaty. The daughters were very close, until; recently their daughters have lost complete contact. The leaders of the clans have agreed to reunite the clans once more. It was mostly due to HER daughter. Boy was her daughter mad when she found out that the treaty was broken. Although the leaders are very close maybe to close…" She twisted her middle and index finger showing how close they were. "They never made any contact after an accident their daughters had."

"So what's this prestigious clan's name?" asked Kiba.

"The clans name is the Okami clan from the land of Iron."

Just before Tsunade finished her sentence Hinata got up her bed and stumbled to the floor, but just before she could hit the floor Naruto caught her by the waist and laid her in the bed. "Are you ok, Hinata-chan?" She looked at him wide eyed, crimson cheeks and nodded. "You shouldn't move much you hurt yourself during training."

"Great, you're awake and just in time I was about to tell everyone about the mission… Well the mission is for team 8 I don't know why Naruto and Sakura are still here. Doesn't matter they can stay. Your mission is to track and bring the ambassador for the Okami clan." Tsunade said. Everyone waited to see who the person was. She kept quiet.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shino asked.

"Yes Shino."Tsunade said with a grin on her face.

"Who is the person that we have to bring."

"Well… umm… you see… I don't know." She was still smiling.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Tsunade-sama you should really start asking your costumers about the details of the mission if there not written down." Sakura said.

"I asked the leader but she just gave me the scent of the person. Apparently she is overprotective of him or her. Well… she did send something else, a picture of the…um…partner and a map with the meeting point." She handed the mission scroll to Kurenai. Kurenai unrolled it and found a piece of cloth that she handed to Kiba and found the picture. "Umm Tsunade-sama this is a picture of a dog."

"I know, she wouldn't let me know more than what she gave me." Tsunade said getting a cup of water from the night table that was next to the bed.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama for not being able to work on the mission." Hinata said looking at her hands that were balled into fists on her lap.

"Don't worry. We could disguise someo-." "Sorry Tsunade-sama, the scroll says that we shouldn't. It says that if they change the person or tell anyone else about the secret of the ambassador they will not hesitate to annihilate the land of fire."

"Damn It." Tsunade looked like she was ready to punch something, but then she had an idea. "Guess I have no other choice. Hinata get ready for some fast intense healing. Everyone out. Sorry Hinata this might hurt since I am fixing a broken foot and ankle."

"It's ok Tsunade-sama." Everyone left except Naruto. "Naruto, I said get out." Naruto was just staring at the floor with his hands balled into fist by his sides his nails digging in his flesh. "Naruto, it's ok. I'm doing this for the sake of the village." He looked at Hinata who was just smiling at him. He nodded and walked out into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Hinata. If there was another way I would have done it." Tsunade looked so pained when she said those words.

Hinata shook her head with her eyes closed. "It's ok Tsunade-sama it's my fault. I should have been more careful… Well let's gets started I don't want the ambassador to wait."

"Ok. Then take a deep breath."

Hinata then sucked all the air she could and looked like a cute little hamster with puffed up cheeks. 'Not exactly what I meant but ok.' Tsunade thought with a sweat drop.

*An hour passed.*

"Ok Hinata you're all healed."Tsunade looked at Hinata; she was pulling a cloth that she was biting with watery teary eyes. "Were done Hinata you don't have to bite that anymore. Everyone can come in again." Team 8, Sakura and Naruto came into the room. "Why the hell are you two still here? This mission is for team 8."

"I just wanted to see if Hinata-chan was all right." Naruto said with concern written all over his face.

"I'm ok Naruto-kun. You don't have to worry." Hinata said with an encouraging smile. 'She says that but I still have this sinking feeling that something is bothering her.' Naruto thought. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, ok? Hinata-chan? " Hinata blushed a cute rosy color and nodded. "Well I'm off to train." Naruto said running out the door. Sakura looked at Hinata with not a trace of expression on her face and left the room.

"Well on with the mission. This will be a 3 man cell (A/N: I forgot how Tsunade calls it. I'm sorry) mission. Shino you will be the team leader. This is ranked as an A rank mission if encountered with odder enemy shinobi it will be an S rank. I wish I could send more shinobi but I cannot risk it. Your team is to track, bring and protect the ambassador to the village using the items provided. Kiba I need you to protect that cloth with your life we cannot let other people have that person scent. So memories the scent." Kiba nodded and took a whiff of the cloth and blushed. "What is it? Why are you blushing?" Tsunade asked.

Kiba looked nerves and then smiled. "I don't know why but, it's a nice scent like… a girl's scent… a mixture of beautiful spring flowers, warm summer sun, fresh white winter snow with a hint of sweet sugary sugar combined into one."

"K-kiba-kun you know poetry?" Hinata asked.

Kiba scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Actually, I don't. But that scent would make anyone say so." He gave the piece of cloth to Akamaru who sniffed it, took it in his mouth, dropped on the floor and rolled on it. (A/N: For people that have weird dogs like mine they would understand. My youngest dog, that looks like a cross breed between a corgi and a fox, he kills something, like small lizard and little chicks, so he can than roll on it. I sometimes like to sneak behind them and then yell "What are you doing." It's so funny how they look at me like 'Why the hell did you scare me like that?' And then they rub against me as punishment.)

"What the. What are you guys doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Apparently, it's like dog nip for them."Shino said. He walked in front of Akamaru and took the piece of cloth. "I will keep this since you two can't control yourselves." Both Kiba and Akamaru looked at Shino with depressed faces. "Don't worry you will meet the barer of the scent."Kiba and Akamaru smiled at each other but Akamaru got all happy wagging his tail and barked with happiness at Shino.

"Well then here is the map to the meeting point. Everyone shall meet at the south gate in 1 hour so you can get what is needed for the mission. Kiba I need you to let Hinata ride Akamaru since I don't want her to undo what I healed. Any other questions?" *Silence* "Very well, dismiss."

Hinata got on Akamaru and they all left walking out of the hospital.

Team 8 was now reaching the Hyuga compound to let Hinata get ready while they got their stuff.

"Ok, Akamaru you stay with Hinata and help her out, got it?" Kiba said. Akamaru replied with a happy bark and a wag of his tail.

"We'll see ya later Hinata." Kiba said as he and Shino left to their house.

"Hinata, what happened to you? Why is your head in bandages?" *gasp* "Father you startled me."

Hiashi just kept glaring at her daughter. "I'm sorry father I was training and got hurt. Is nothing big so you shouldn't worry." Hiashi nodded and was heading for the training room when Akamaru barked reminding Hinata about the mission. "Oh, right, thank you for reminding me Akamaru. Father I have a mission… It's about the Okami clan… by any chance; do you know who the ambassador is?" Hinata asked with her head down. Hiashi froze 'I can't tell her the truth or else she will fail the mission.' He then turned to her and shook his head. "I'm sorry daughter but I don't know."

"Oh, well, thanks father for listening. If you will excuse me I will be making my preparation for the mission. I will be leaving in 1 hour." Hinata said.

"Very well daughter you are dismissed. Please be safe and don't fail the mission." Hiashi said heading for the training room.

Hinata headed towards her room to prepare for the trip. She packed her usual mission stuff: Kunai, shuriken, food, clothes, map, sleeping bag, etc. but this time she took a picture of Miyako and her hoping it might be a good luck charm. She said her goodbyes to her family and headed for the south gate.

When she arrived at the gate there was about 25 minutes to go. She waited 5 more minutes and the others arrived.

"I know it's a little early but we can still head out so we can speed up the mission. Do you all agree with me?" Shino asked and everyone nodded.

They all started to walk to their destination.

"Look is THAT girl." whispered a disgusted mother to her friend. She was watching her son play with her friend's kids. When said little girl walked up to her son and asked if she could play. The mother was so enraged that the little girl had nerve to talk to her son.

"Why you disgusting demon get away from my baby." The mother punched the little girl in the face broking her little nose. The little girl looks at the mother in shock. The mother just simply picked her child and said to her baby "Don't you ever get near that demon." and left with everyone. The little girl overhears. "Why did you do that to a 3 year old, Kaigara? Even if she IS the demon." "Shut up, Mori."

The little girl started to cry and ran to her grandmother's house.

"Why hello there Miyako, find any friends?" The grandmother was washing the dishes when she saw her granddaughters' face. She dropped what she was doing and took her little shoulders. "Who did this to you my child?" She asked in fear and anger. The child just shook her head. "Why grandma? Why d-doesh evewybody h-hatesh me?" She then hugs her grandmother sobbing on her arms. "I don't know, baby… I don't know."

* * *

"GRANDMA WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"Screamed Miyako running from a burning village. "There's a bunch of thugs killing everyone asking for something called "Gobi"." The girl finally entered her house only to find her grandmother chocked by one of the two thugs with black coats and red clouds that was in the house.

"Well so much for information." said the thug that was holding the old lady. He then throws her to the other side of the room. "Maybe that little girl knows." He then started to walk toward the paralyzed girl that was looking at her grandmother. Her eyes, huge and unblinking with fear, terror and filled with wet burning tears her mouth a gaped. Suddenly she looked at the man with the same eyes only that it started to turn completely white and her face turned crimson and deep dark black her mouth poured out black ooze that ate the whole village and making it burn to the ground in blackness.

*Gasp* "What the hell? Hmm" 'I haven't had that dream in ages.' Said a somewhat sweaty Miyako. She looked around. 'Well it seams I'm in the right spot and no enemies. I'm still a little tired and Mizuki is not here. It's getting a little chilly.' She unknowingly puts on the coat that she "found" 'There. Where's the ring?' She asked in panic looking around her. She then remembers she has it in one of her finger. 'Well it's safe. Back to sleep I go.' She then rested her head in the bark of the tree.

"We are arriving at the meeting point." Shino informed. They were jumping branch by branch. Hinata was on the back of Akamaru as Tsunade ordered. "Kiba, can you smell the ambassador near?"

Kiba proceeded on sniffing the air. "Were 5 minutes away. The sent is coming from northeast of here." They changed course.

After 5 minutes. "Something feels wrong" Shino informed. They all landed on a bush. They all looked thru the bush to examine what was wrong. What they saw frighten them.


	6. Hey there!

Chapter 6: Hey there!

Team 8 was defiantly not expecting what was before their eyes, an Akastuki member. They all turned to each other and moved to another safe place to plan out what they were going to do.

"Why does one of the Akatsuki members know about this place?" Kiba asked all panicked. "It's like in the middle of nowhere."

"Please, silence, Kiba so I can think." Shino commanded. 'It is said that if any shinobi that is sure that they can take down at least one Akatsuki member they must do so and bring the person or body back to their village. We must also complete the mission but still….' "Kiba does that person smell any different?" asked Shino.

"Let me see." Kiba smelled the air near the person and informed. "She smells like the sent but it also smell of blood and flesh mixed up…. She must have killed the ambassador." Kiba looked confused but almost certain of what he said.

Shino started to think of a plan. 'Well if this is true are mission has failed. But we can bring the Akastuki to the village for questioning. That way the leader of the Okami clan won't be so furious with us.'

But Hinata was thinking otherwise. 'That is defiantly her, I can feel it. But I can't tell the others. What if she just entered the Akatsuki and abandoned the clan? She might hurt Naruto. I can't face her, I just can't. What if it was my fault?' "Hinata is there something you want to say?" Shino asked with concern in his voice. "A-ano…umm…no." Hinata shook her head. 'I have to protect Naruto even if it's from my best friend.'

"Then here's the plan…."Shino said.

Miyako slowly woke up to the sound of a crushed twig. She was fully awake when she felt three shurikens heading her way. Miyako flipped out of the way and saw 4 figures landed in front of her.

A man with a weird hooded trench coat and dark glasses came forth and spoke. "You're to be arrested and come with us to the village Hidden in the Leaves."

Miyako examined them first. She realized that the trenched coat man wasn't actually a man but a teenager just like her, all of them were. She examined the teen with the marking in his face and the giant dog with someone on the back. She couldn't see the person for that person was hiding behind the K-9's neck. 'They seem to be Konoha shinobi but I asked for Hinata to make sure it was them. They might be a bunch of fakers.' Miyako thought in her crouched position. "Why am I being arrested if I did nothing?" She stood from her position.

Shino looked skeptical and Kiba was getting inpatient. Kiba then started to yell "BECAUSE YOUR IN THE DAMN AKATSUKI AND KILLED THE PERSON WE WERE LOOKING FOR!" "Silence, Kiba. Let me handle this." Shino commanded.

Miyako just got more confused. "WHAT? I DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY TODAY….. Well maybe someone but…" She was cut off by a flying kunai that Kiba thru and now was heading for her head. She quickly deflected it with her own that she slipped from her sleeve and back flipped a safe distance. "Ten'nen genso bushin no jutsu." Suddenly Team 8 saw the earth turn into the Akatsuki member then out of thin air appeared another one. They disappeared from their view and then returned.

"She seemed to have switched places. Kiba sniff out the real one." ordered Shino. Kiba followed the order and looked surprised. "I can't tell. Hi-" "I can't tell either."Hinata said before Kiba could finish her name. 'I can't let her know.'

"Kuki, Chikyu, Mizu you know what to do." said the one closest to the east. "Hai" responded the rest. Then the three Miyakos headed in different directions. One headed north, one east and the last one west.

"We can't tell which one is the real one. So I'm taking the one that went east since is the closest to the village Hidden in the Rain and ordered the rest." 'It maybe a way to confuse us so…' Kiba you take north take Akamaru. Hinata you take west since that is the opposite direction of the base. How is your leg?" "I-i-its fine Shino-kun." Hinata said getting of Akamaru. "Then we meet back here if we distinguish the clones and the one who isn't here, we back up. Got it?" They all nodded. "Then, dismissed."

'What the hell is going on here? Why are they attacking me?' Thought Chikyu. She heard a kunai fly by which she dodged and landed closed to it. She noticed a paper bomb attached to it but it was too late she was sent flying down to earth.

She landed with hard thud. "Fuck that hurt." She said getting up from the soil. She saw the teen with the red marking on his face ridding the giant dog land in front of her. "You big bully." She said with a cute pout in the shape of a 3.

"Get up you bitch." Kiba looked so furious he didn't even know why he was so upset. 'Of course I know, is because she killed the person with the sweet sent. She will pay.' Akamaru looked so confused.

"Fine I'll get up. But can you tell me your name and the puppy's? And can you not use him in battle? I can't hurt animals as much as I have to." Chikyu asked as she got up.

Kiba was taken aback. 'How can she ask such things and request that I don't use Akamaru when I'm about to kill her?' "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this Akamaru. As for using him, I can't." Kiba informed. He got off Akamaru. Akamaru took the appearance of Kiba. "Ready Akamaru?" "Arff." The both went charging at Chikyu.

'I hope the real me got away safely' thought Kuki as she went soaring thru the trees. From the distance she could hear a swarm of bugs following her. 'Shit. He uses animals. I can't do it. I can't harm them. I have to try something that won't harm the bugs.' Kuki felt that there was a clearing ahead of her. 'I know I will fight him there. He can't hide much in open spaces.' She fell on to the clearing and waited at the other side.

'She picked a place where I can't hide myself or my beetles. This is going to be difficult.' Shino then entered the clearing.' "My name is Shino Aburame of the village Hidden in the Leaves and I'm taking you with me." Shino said with authority showing in his voice. As he released a swarm of his bugs into the field. "Surrender now and I don't have to hurt you."

Kuki responded by raising her hand and pointing at the bugs. Suddenly there was a very powerful gust of wind blowing away the swarm. 'Try not to cut the wings. Just get them away. I need to ask Miyako if I can bower the mizu chakra.'** ' Miyako?'**

**'Yea?'**Asked Miyako as she felt a strong tree branch under her feet she hid in a giant hole in the bark of the tree she landed on.

**'I need the mizu chakra. At least half of it will do.'** Kuki felt the chakra flow thru her. **'Thanks' **With the mizu chakra she could feel every drop of liquid in a 7 mile radius.

'There should be a stream near the edge of the clearing.' Thought Kuki. She ran for the stream and the swarm chased her. She extended her arms back and sent out gusts of wind to place more distance between herself and the swarm. As Kuki was arriving at the stream, Shino appeared right in front of her. Kuki placed her hands on Shino's chest and sent out a powerful gust of wind which did two things: sent Shino flying to the other side of the field and release all the bugs. The swarm just stayed there awaiting new orders. She quickly placed her hands on the water and sent it to the swarm making the water in a box shape then tightening her fists trapping them on a box of ice. Shino looked up from where he was laying on the grass. He saw the ice box and commanded his bugs to free themselves but it seemed to not be working. The ice was too thick but Kuki knew that it was not going to last forever.

"Kaze Bushin no jutsu." Said Kuki. A whirl wind started to happen next to Kuki and another clone appeared.

"Kaze I need you to create vibrations to the ice box so the bugs don't break out. Just make sure you don't break the ice either." Kuki ordered the new clone called Kaze. Kaze placed her hands on the box and sent out small little vibrations that calmed the swarm. The swarm being in the cold of the ice and feeling the vibrations fell into a hibernating state.

"Good. Now I will take care of you."

Chikyu smashed her foot on the ground and a giant rock hand took the Kiba that was Akamaru. The hand smacked him against a tree in the process of knocked him out. "AKAMARU! YOU BITCH YOU'LL PAY." Chikyu then ran in front of Akamaru jumped high and stomped her feet on the ground in front of Akamaru. A giant cage of earth trapped Akamaru. "I'm sorry pup. But it's to keep you safe."

"GET AWAY FROM AKAMARU" Kiba gave an upper cut to Chikyu. She was sent flying to the other side and landed where she was when she fell from the trees. She got up and felt that her face was crumbling. 'Fudge.' She turned to face Kiba. "DAMN IT I GOT THE WRONG ONE!" Chikyu grabbed a piece of dirt which she places it on her face.

"Fine then I will just destroy you and the real one." Kiba then presided to fight her hand to hand combat. Punch, kick, dodge, upper cut, round house kick, dodge, and jump back. Kiba thru a kunai. Chikyu stretched her hand making the kunai turned towards Kiba. Kiba jumped out of the way.

'How in the world I'm I going to kill her if she keeps dodging me and can deflect kunais just like that? Maybe I can blow her up? But there has to be a better way. If she can simply regenerate with anything involving earth stuff.'

Kiba got closer to Akamaru's cage and was stopped by a bolder heading his way he simply took a step back.

"Don't use him." said Chikyu with her arm extended. With her other hand she pointed to the ground and raised it pulling out a staff. She went after him, running at full speed and raised her staff to try to knock him out. Kiba tried to get out of the way but he was hit on the right leg. It wasn't a critical hit but it was enough to make him limp. She jump back surprised that she got such an easy hit. 'I thought he was gonna dodge something so easy like that. I better go slower. I don't want to kill him I just want to buy time for Miyako.' though Chikyu.

'I have to try something out or she will end up killing me.' Thought Kiba. He extracted a kunai and flowed a very small amount of chakra without even realizing it. He heard a sizzling sound and saw that it had a paper bomb attached to it. In panic he thru the kunai at Chikyu. Chikyu was too distracted on her next plan of action that she didn't notice the kunai on time. She moved a little out of the way but it wasn't enough. The kunai instead of blowing up it sent an electrical shock around it surroundings. Chikyu left side was hit by the electrical shock, the side slowly started to crumble. 'Damn it, how did he figure it out?'

'What the hell was that? I was sure I packed only the paper bombs. Unless, I accidentally took my sisters electric bombs prototype. Woops.' He looked closer at Chikyu crumbling body. 'THAT'S IT I'LL KILL HER WITH THOSE. But how many do I have?' Kiba went and hid on the tops of the trees canopy. Kiba examined the branch the he was standing on and his surrounding making sure it's a safe spot to stand. He examined the contents of the bag. 'KAMI. I only got 2 more left.' Kiba then sat against the bark of the tree. 'I shouldn't take too much time or else she will regenerate fast.'

'Damn it, I have to buy more time. But now that he knows how do defeat me it is going to make thing more difficult. I don't want to hurt him anymore and I don't know why. It must be HER. Please get out of here Miyako.' Chikyu started to spin like a drill and dug herself in the ground to regenerate. 'Maybe if I wait for an opening I can trap him in a cage?'

Kiba went sneaking back to Akamaru's cage. 'Oh no his near the dog. No please don't use him.' Chikyu started to reaper behind Kiba. "Don't do it." Chikyu said. She was still not fully healed but she got part of her arm back and her leg but she was still missing part of her stomach and back.

Kiba jumped away in the process he thru the Kunai thinking that he was close enough and that it would end faster. Chikuy simply extended her right arm spreading her hand and quickly redirected it to another tree far away from her.

"Why Kiba-kun? Why would you do this to me?" Chikyu pleaded in a sweet little girl voice. Kiba froze 'Her voice sounds familiar….. But she ruined everything.' He then went running toward her and kicked her in the gut, or what was left of it. "Kiba-kun I can't hurt you either way, you're my friend." Chikyu finally remembered him at least from Miyako's memories. She then hugged him. Kiba stood frozen waiting for something to happened…..but nothing. "Why? Why did you join the Akatsuki? Why did you kill the ambassador?"Kiba stood there trying to understand what was going on.

"Akatsuki? I did no such thing." Chikyu was still embracing him. It felt warm, surprisingly, coming from a statue. "Don't lie you're wearing their coat and ring. You also smell of blood and flesh." 'Why I'm I talking to her? I should just end this.'

"She did kill someone. But he WAS from Akatsuki. He attacked her. She was only defending herself. Is he the ambassador you're talking abo….?" It was too late Kiba already stabbed her back with a kunai with the special tag that sent out shocks of electricity. The body started to crumble to the floor until it turned to a pile of rubble. "I can't waste my time. I have to help my friends besides I don't want to talk to the fake I need to talk to the real one." Kiba kept looking at the rubble then he turn towards Akamaru. The cage already crumbled. Kiba ran towards Akamaru and knelt next him. "Akamaru wake up bud." Akamaru eyes started to open until he fully woke up and looked at Kiba, he got so happy that he licked his brother's face. "That boy Akamaru. Are you hurt?" Akamaru got up and shook his body he looked at Kiba and barked a happy bark saying that he was ok. "Somehow I knew she wasn't going to hurt you."

"Well let's get back to the meeting point." Kiba got on Akamaru's back and went back to the meeting point.

Shino took out a Kunai and so did Kuki. They jumped at each other. Their kunais clashed sending sparks from the impact of the metal. Shino was testing her strength. " She doesn't seem to be that strong but she can hold of anyone who is at mid-chunin level. They jumped back and sprinted towards each other again Kuki sent one of her punches towards Shino with the Kunai on hand. Shino barley dodged the blow but the Kunai cut his cheek. He did the same but she jumped back. ' She's fast that's what makes her dangerous and her weird power to manipulate elements without hand sings. Think Shino, what's the weakness of the wind element?' He had to duck one of her kicks and backed off.

Shino hid in the forest to make a plan. 'I have to free my beetles, but how?'Shino then remembered the chart of the 5 elements that he read in a book that Kurenai gave him. 'Yes that's it.' He felt the wind blow him into the field.

"Can't let you escape." said Kuki. She had her arms folded looking at Shino.

Shino started a hand to hand combat with the kunai again with Kuki. He managed to slice her left arm off.

"Ahrgg. Why do you humans keep hurting me?" Kuki looked hurt and her eyes were turning a strange purple she shook her head to get rid of the strange chakra flow. 'I have to buy some time for Miyako. Without hurting him.' Kuki raised her only working arm and started to make a tornado. The tornado took Shino up in the air. 'Here's my chance.' He let loose a couple of kunais with paper bombs attached to them. The kunais set loose on different directions on the field thanks to the tornado. Some fell close to Kuki but she kept her ground to hold Shino in place. But Shino wasn't necessarily aiming for her but for the other clone. One of the kunais went straight towards her foot; she didn't see it on time, the paper bomb exploded destroying her. The aftershock of the bomb destroyed the icebox freeing the swarm. Slowly all the bugs woke up from there slumber.

'I'm in big trouble now.' Kuki thought with a panicked face as she saw the swarm buzz towards her in a blur. 'They must be mad.' Kuki ran from the swarm at the same time releasing Shino from the swirl of wind. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH NO GET AWAY FROM ME." She ran around the clearing, the swarm hot on her trail. Shino landed on his butt with a green face still dizzy from the spinning tornado. His brain still processing what Kuki said. 'Like every other girl, she hates bugs.' Shino thought. He was getting up when he heard… "NO, PLEASE, STOP. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. I LIKE BUGS. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU." Shino finally stud up as he looked at the running Kuki. 'That is rare.'

"I must finish this."Shino said as he extended both his arms hand spread wide, commanding his bugs to get closer to Kuki and drain her chakra. The bugs were trying to get closer but she was too fast. Until one of the bugs was successful, landing on her right shoulder. Slowly draining her chakra. One by one they all landed in some part of her body until she fell to the floor, a small black mountain of bugs on the middle of the field. A small black hand reaching towards Shino. "Please don't hurt her." Pleaded Kuki as she disappeared with a poof.

Shino kept staring at the pile while he thought 'I'm not going to hurt her. But if she resist I have no choice.' He then extended his arms to call in his bugs to the sanctuary of his coat. 'Better go back to the meeting spot.' Shino thought as he walked towards the forest.


End file.
